


Consent is Sexy

by CirqueDemonic



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Agreements, Anger, Angry Levi, Angry Satan, Anime Convention, Asmo lecturing Solomon, BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Checking in, Clothing is NOT Consent, Comfort, Communication, Condoms, Consent, Cosplay, Cosplay is not consent, Cuddling, Disregard of personal space, Dom Lucifer, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Educational Fanfic, Explicit Consent, Foreplay, Friendship, Good Aftercare, Handsy creep, Hugs, I'm sorry Satan stans, Levi's bathtub bed, Love Potion/Spell, Luke is an innocent baby, Magical Ethics, Mammon's a good boy, Multi, Non-sexual Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pause in sex, Power Imbalance, Protective Levi, Refusing Sex, Relationship Advice, Shady wizard is shady, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Makeouts, Spooning, Sub MC, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unrequited Crush, Withdrawal of Consent, caring for a drunk person, discussion of safe words, drunk Beel, good boy Asmo, hanging out with Asmo, he realizes what's he's doing before he hurts MC, mention of Lilith's death, napping together, nervous leviathan, no assault actually occurs, not in the mood, proper BDSM practices, protect Beel, protect the chihuahua baby, request for face-sitting, sad asmo, serious conversations, study party, tucking beel into bed, uncertain future of relationship, use of intimidation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirqueDemonic/pseuds/CirqueDemonic
Summary: A series of flash fics/drabbles illustrating how proper consent works, and examples of situations where consent cannot be reliably given.Please note, while no assault will occur (intercourse will only be alluded to occur in consentual situations), there may be some situations in future chapters which may still trigger certain individuals. Content triggers and rating may be subject to change as I seek out advice on how to tag certain chapters. In the mean time, feel free to message me about any concerns about potential triggers and I will happily tell you which chapters to avoid/read with caution!
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Demon Brothers/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 189





	1. Asking for and Giving Consent

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea a while ago, but didn't get around to writing it until recently. Since a lot of places still do not teach consent properly, and there are certain situations in which I was confused about what counts as consent and what does not when I was younger, I thought using fan fiction may be a good way to show what consent looks like, as well as what prevents consent from being able to be given, especially since some fanfics exhibit questionable consent in favor of showcasing idealized relationships and kinks. Primary inspiration comes from the "Consent as Tea" video, as well as other ideas I thought of that I thought needed to be addressed. Also, situations are simplified, so there will be instances where exceptions apply, but I feel consent is a situation where the rule should be taught and the exceptions left to further discussion.
> 
> I have 11 chapters planned, but will leave the full number open-ended in case I or anyone else thinks of something to add. I hope you find this fic both fun and informative, and please tell me if there is any way you feel it can be improved!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer asks you for explicit consent before the two of you become intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before doing anything intimate, make sure you receive proper consent from your partner. For couples who have been together for a while, sometimes consent can be as simple as a flirty statement or certain body language. However, it is always better to receive more explicit consent than not enough. When in doubt, always check in with your partner that they wish to continue, and pause if they show signs of discomfort.

Lucifer backs you up until you fall into his bed, and he quickly climbs in after you. It has been a long day for both of you, and now that you are home, Lucifer had invited you back to his room to "de-stress" together.

You kiss intently, lips pinched between teeth as you try to push closer together. Meanwhile, your hands wander across one another's uniforms, searching for buttons and zippers and anything else that needed to be undone before you could get from one another what you both so desperately wanted. It took a while, as you refused to separate for even a moment. Slowly but surely, though, clothing is peeled from bodies, and Lucifer has you pinned to his mattress, both of you in nothing but underwear.

He finally breaks the kiss, running his lips along your jaw while you gasp for air. "I want you..." he whispers directly in your ear, breath tickling your skin as he awaits your reply.

"I want you, too..." you whimper, your body warm with arousal. 

"I want to hold you down and make passionate love to you until neither of us can remember the chaos that we will surely encounter once we are outside my door," he growls, pressing your hips together in a cruel tease of what was to come. "For half an hour or so, I want to be aware of nothing but our love and the movements of our bodies against one another..."

A moan rises in your throat. You nod, afraid it will escape if you speak.

“I want to hear you say it, my dear..."

You are panting with anticipation. Why is he stopping when you are so close, and had been moving so fast before? "Say what?"

He moves to look directly in your eyes. "I want you to agree aloud," he explains, cupping your chin in his hand. His expression is soft with affection, but his eyes still hold an undeniable fire. "I want you to give me your vocal consent, so that there is no doubt that you want to continue..."

Your whole body grows warm with how intently he is looking at you. This was not the first time the two of you were having sex. This was not even the first time he had led you to his room with a command rather than a question. His dominance excited you, and you felt your whole body pretty clearly conveyed that this was exactly what you wanted. He did have a careful side, however, a side that wanted to do everything right by you in your relationship to make up for the rocky patches in the beginning. Although it bordered on overkill sometimes, how much precaution he took to not damage his fragile human lover, you really did appreciate the thought that he put into keeping you safe and comfortable.

You give him a smile, replying, "I consent, Lucifer. Have your way with me. I am all yours."

He smiles in return, first affectionately but then becoming more heated. He captures your mouth again and begins to remove your final piece of clothing.

"Now remember, you may stop me at any time, and I will happily pause to make you more comfortable or simply hold you if you decide you would not like to continue." he reminded you, slipping out of his own undergarments.

"I know," you reply, adjusting your position to await his attention.

"I am glad. I always want you to feel safe when you are with me."


	2. Withdrawal of Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mammon are being intimate, but you decide you don't feel like it right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent can be withdrawn at any time. Even if you say you want to have sex at the beginning, you are allowed to change your mind, even if your are already in the bed, or your clothes are off, or even if you have already started. If someone decides to stop, sex _must stop immediately_ until the person gives explicit permission to continue again.

You run your hands over Mammon’s abs, your clothing having been discarded soon after entering your room. His mouth is hot and wet against you, kissing you so intently you would not have been shocked if he had simply absorbed you into himself, so that the greedy demon would never have to be apart from you. You welcome the attention, though, running your tongue over the edge of his lips. He may claim you as his own whenever he is given the option, but you and he both know that it is the other way around: you had stolen the Avatar of Greed’s heart, and it was one of the few treasures of his that he had no desire to take back.

Your affection became more heated, hips pressed together but bodies not yet joining. You can feel that he is growing very excited, however, and you are sure he can tell the same about you. Deciding to end the teasing and get straight to the main event, you pause for only a moment to check in with one another before beginning to have sex.

It feels good, to be sure. Even if he wasn’t always the sharpest dagger in the armory, Mammon knew how to be a caring and eager lover. You would not say you weren’t _enjoying_ his attention, per se. But something just felt…off…

“Mammon, stop for a second.”

With barely a second’s pause, your lover ceases what he is doing and sits back on his knees, given you space to breath. “What’s wrong? You’re not hurt, are ya?” he asks, his blue eyes filled with worry as they scan your body, looking for any outward sign of injury. “If I’m doin’ something wrong, we can try somethin’ different that’s more comfortable.”

You smile at him, sitting up to give him a kiss on the lips, but making it clear with your body language that is all you are looking to do. “No, I’m fine. Don’t worry,” you assure him, before giving him a shy smile. “It’s not anything you did. I just… I’m not feeling it right now. I thought I was in the mood, but I guess I’m not. Sorry.”

His eyes turned sad, but he quickly looked away in order to start picking up your clothes. “It’s fine. We don’t gotta have sex if you don’t wanna right now. We can always do it another time, probably.” He sits on the edge of the bed to pull his jeans and underwear back on, then throws you your shirt with a grin. “After we get dressed, did you wanna at least cuddle? I can look up some videos on DevilTube to watch together on my DDD. As long as you’re okay with it. I still wanna be close to ya, even if it’s just putting my arms around you. But…I can leave, too, if that’ll make ya more comfortable.”

You give him a loving smile as you slip into your clothing and lean back against your pillows. “Cuddling’s fine. And watching videos together would be fun. I want to be close to you still, too. It was just the sex that was making me feel a little off. I’m still interested in spending time with you in other ways.”

Mammon crawls into your bed to lay behind you, both of your now fully clothed. “I’m glad. I’d hate to do anything that’d make ya feel uncomfortable.”

You cuddled up to him, feeling safe and loved as he spoons against you, and you spend the rest of the afternoon watching funny videos together on Deviltube.


	3. Consent for New Acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to try something new with Leviathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever you change actions during sex, it is always a good idea to check in and make sure that your partner still consents. Consent for touching is not consent for oral sex is not consent for insertive intercourse, and so on. And even if they do consent to new acts, always make sure they have an outlet to change their mind if needed.

Leviathan’s cheeks are warm beneath your palms as you lovingly hold his face, pressing passionate kisses to his lips. The shy demon is blushing up a storm, but the eager way he hugs your waist tells you he is more than enjoying himself. The two of you had begun to kiss during your weekly anime marathon, which progressed into a full-on make-out session that forced you to pause the DVD, and finally resulted in the two of you lying naked in the bottom of his tub, clutching one another close as you express your attraction to one another through your bodies.

Levi moans and soon reaches his peak. While he is beginning to come down, however, you are far from finished. You sit up and begin running your hands down his chest.

“Levi…” you whisper, still grinding against him in search of continued friction. “Can we…try something new…?”

“What did you want to try?” His heart is beating a mile a minute, but he is not making any sign of being uncomfortable or wanting to stop. So, you continue.

“Um…I was wondering…” Now you were getting nervous, too. You knew he was going to say no. It would definitely be too much for him. But, if you didn’t ask now, you may never work up the courage. After all, the worst he can do is say no, right? “I want to sit on your face.”

Leviathan just stared back. If he was a computer, he would be in serious need of a restart.

“It’s fine if you don’t want me to,” you assure him. “I know it’s kind of weird….” You start to get up, to give him time to reboot, but he catches your wrist.

“Wait. If…if you want to still, we can try. I’ve…never even thought about doing that, but…I’m willing to try… As long as you haven’t changed your mind.”

“No…I still want to…” you assure him, repositioning yourself to sit on his chest until you are ready to move up to his mouth. “If it gets uncomfortable, or you’re getting weirded out or aren’t enjoying it, though, just tap my leg or something and I’ll move.”

“Right… And you can move if you change your mind, too.” He licked his lips, preparing himself both physically and mentally. “And...thank you for asking first. Not that I think you would, but it would have been a little weird if you had just done it without warning. It probably would have weirded me out even more than being asked…”

You give him a smile, twisting your hips a bit to stretch before you move forward the rest of the way. “Of course. I would never do something to you without your permission, and I know you would do the same for me.”


	4. Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan decides sleeping with you would be a good distraction from his anger, but you're not in the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent under duress is not consent. If someone says no, then the subject should be dropped for the time being and sex should not occur. If you use intimidation to scare your partner into having sex, or if you continue to ask until you "wear them down", then you have not received proper consent, and any sex that occurs for the remainder of the encounter is considered rape. You are never obligated to give someone sex, and you always have the right to refuse. No one has the right to force or "convince" you, whether through intimidation, guilt, or annoyance. If someone regularly uses one of these tactics to initiate unwanted intimacy, their actions may qualify as abuse, and you should remove them from your life as quickly as you are safely able to.
> 
> I feel really bad writing a chapter like this, but it's a subject that I feel was important to address. This is the chapter that I was nervous about posting, for obvious reason, because I wasn't sure how to address intimidation/consent under duress without having someone actually using intimidation or duress in the chapter. For that reason, while I've decided that it likely does not need the noncon tag because the act doesn't occur, I would like to caution that **aspects of this chapter may be triggering to individuals with a history or assault and/or abuse by a partner.** If you are one of those individuals, I ask that you please read with caution, or skip the chapter altogether. To my knowledge, none of the future chapters will contain triggering elements, so please feel free to read those instead of you do not feel a chapter of this nature may be upsetting to you. Also, because of the way this chapter ends, I would also like to stress that **you are never under obligation to forgive someone who hurts or intimidates you!** Even if it is "only the first time" it has happened, it is still one too many times, and you are completely within your rights to remove them from your life so that they do not have a chance to do it again. Please stay safe, everyone. <3

Satan clenches his jaw as he walks through the hall of the House of Lamentation. He does his best to take deep breaths, but it’s difficult. Lucifer was just so infuriating! He had a new curse he was eager to try on the eldest of his brothers, but he knows you would not approve of him hurting his brother too badly. Instead, he needed something to take his mind off that asshole. Or maybe, he thought, his cheeks flushing for a second reason as he recalled how utterly your presence could consume his thoughts at times, some _one_.

He doesn't knock, just walks right into your room and to the side if your bed, where you lay on your stomach with a textbook open on your mattress.

"Satan!" you gasp, turning onto your side. "What are you-?"

"I need a distraction." he states sitting beside you. He throws his jacket to the floor and begin to peel off his sweater.

"I'm studying right now. Can't you wait until I'm done?"

"Can't you wait until _I'm_ done to study?" he shoots back. "I need you _now._ So either roll over, or I'm going to need you to help me bury Lucifer's body in the backyard instead."

You open your mouth to refuse again, but then you catch his eyes, see all the held-back rage behind them. It had been a long time since the Avatar of Wrath had turned his anger your way. Ordinarily, you would feel sure that he would never hurt you, but seeing him give you that look, you suddenly weren't so sure. A pit formed in your stomach, and your mouth went dry. "...Alright."

You roll over onto your back, and Satan moves on top of you. He slips one hand under the hem of your shirt, fingertips brushing your side, and begins to lean forward to kiss you. But...he pauses, falters. As he nears your face, he sees the fear in your eyes, and it's like a bucket of cold water cooling all the fire that burns within him.

"I'm sorry." He quickly retreats, turning away in regret and beginning to replace his shirt. "I'm so sorry..." he repeats. "That was... I'm horrible for doing that to you. You said no, and I should have listened. I was just so angry, and it had clouded my judgement...but that isn't an excuse. I should not have even come to you when I was that angry, and I definitely should not have acted as if my desires were more important than your feelings. I'll leave you alone now, and I will go find a healthier way to calm myself."

"Alright..."

He moves to exit your bedroom, but for just a moment, pauses in the doorway. "If you are willing, when I'm calmer, I would like to talk with you. I want to make it up to you for frightening you, but...I will understand if you don't want to give me that opportunity. I will text you later, but I will not be offended if you do not respond..."

He looks as if he wants to say more, but shakes his head and leaves instead.

On shaking legs, you stand to close the door. More than ever before, you wish you could lock it, to ensure you could be alone, to feel safe, without one of the other brothers storming in. Maybe you would talk to Lucifer about that tomorrow. For now, though, you curled up on your bed, no longer in the mood to study. Instead, you were going to think long and hard about how, exactly, you would respond to what had just happened.


	5. Past Consent is Not Present Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Asmo asks you to hang out in his room, you assume he isin the mood for intimacy, but even the Avatar of Lust has days when he's not in the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because you have had sex with someone in the past, do not assume that they will always been in the mood the same time as you are. Each time you have sex requires separate consent, regardless of how long you have been in a relationship, or even if you and your partner(s) are married. Everyone has the right to refuse sex at any time.
> 
> (Posting the brothers' chapters slightly out of order, because I decided to rewrite what I had for Satan)

You sit on Asmo’s bed, a giddy feeling in your chest. You had bought a special set of lingerie, just for him, and were excited to show him. And for him to take them off you, as well, of course…

“Thank you so much for agreeing to spend the day with me,” he sighs, brushing a big of rouge over your cheek. “I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for you, Asmo,” you reply, leaning forward to give him a kiss. As you do, you take his free hand and move it to rest on your thigh. “And I do mean _anything._ ”

He smiles and pulls his hand away. “I know. And I love you for it. But I just want to hang out together for now.”

You frown, confused. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” You wrap your arms around his waist and lay your head on his shoulder. “You’re not acting like yourself today. Usually you’d jump at the chance to mess around and get a little naughty. Most of the time, you don’t even give me the chance to initiate before you’re all over me.”

He shrugs. “I’m just not in the mood today.”

You feign shock. “The _Avatar of Lust_ isn’t in the mood for sex? How can that be?” Internally, though, your heart sinks. Something must be really wrong. Hopefully, acting silly with him will cheer him up, though you’ve already made up your mind that sex is off the table today.

“Yeah… I was doing some thinking, and I realized it’s almost the anniversary of Lilith’s…well…of when we all fell,” he explains, hugging you close. “I thought I had gotten past that, but I guess having you here now just stirred up some of the old pain. I could tell when you came into my room that you were planning to be more intimate today, but if it’s okay with you, I’d rather just have a relaxed evening together. I want to hold you and remind myself that, even if my sister isn’t with me, I have her cute little descendant here to cuddle with instead…”

“Of course we can just relax and cuddle, Asmo…” you assure him, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze. You can feel a drop of moisture getting absorbed into your hair, and Asmo sniffles, though he sounds like he was trying to hide it. “I know you, and I know that you are so much more than just your lust. You are never required to have sex, with me or anyone else, just because sex and attraction is how other people define you. Anyone who tries to tell you otherwise is a jerk.”

He chuckles and repositions you so he can kiss your forehead. “Thanks. I know I already said it meant a lot to me that you’re here in the first place, but what you just said _really does_ mean a lot…”

“Of course, sweetie… Now, let’s put your make-up away so I can give you the best snuggles ever!”


	6. A Drunk Person Cannot Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub drinks the wine sauce you were making for dinner, so you help him to bed to sleep off its effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a person is drunk or otherwise intoxicated, their ability to make sound decisions is negatively affected. They are not able to consent to sexual acts, and a sober person should not proposition them, attempt to initiate intimacy with them, or accept any attempts the intoxicated person makes to do the same. If someone does become intimate with you while you are under the influence, that is rape, even if you appeared consent for them to do so. If you see a friend has become intoxicated and are in an environment where they may be in danger, please consider taking them somewhere safe where they can rest and will not be taken advantage of. When you are drinking or using other mind-altering substances in public places or among strangers, it is always smart to use the buddy system and have at least one person remain sober to keep everyone in your group safe.

You only left the kitchen for a minute, to go get your DDD from your room. But, when Beelzebub smells food, that is all the time it takes for him to descend on your dinner preparations. Which would usually be a minor inconvenience, except that you had decided to make wine sauce for the pasta tonight, and the alcohol was far from being cooked off.

“Oh, Beel…” you sigh, seeing him lying face-down on the prep table. He was a big man, but he had slurped down a giant pot of sauce like a bowl of soup, and It had been too much for even his towering form.

You turn off the stove, deciding you’ll figure out what to make for the other brothers later. For now, you had to get Beel to bed, to nap off the effects of a full bottle of wine. “Come on, big guy. Let’s get you to your room,” you coo to him and you try to lead him out into the hallway. He groans and blinks his eyes blearily. He murmurs your name in confusion, causing him to stumble, and you along with him.

“Easy!” You plant your feet and manage to balance your bodies, though you begin to wonder if you should perhaps call on one of his brothers for assistance. You persevere alone, however, and manage to get him into his room and into bed. You even help him out of his sneakers and tuck him in, the confused and innocent look on his face too much for you to take. He’s larger, heavier, and _many times_ stronger than you, but anyone that knew him knew he had an innocent and sweet heart. You couldn’t help but think of him as a big child at times.

You fold his quilt up under his chin and begin to turn away. However, a hand sneaks out from underneath the blanket and grab you by the wrist.

“Stay with me,” he murmurs, gently pulling you into bed with him. His violet eyes look so soft and loving…

You chuckle, placing a knee on the mattress to stop your descent. “I can’t stay and cuddle, Beel. I have to make dinner for you brothers,” you explain to him. You do, however, lean down to kiss his forehead before attempting to leave. “Sleep well, sweetie. I’ll bring you the leftovers to eat when you wake up.”

A sad whimper sneaks from between his plump lips. “Please stay…” he begs. “I feel so…funny. I just want to hold you until I feel better.”

“I can’t. You ate what I was making for dinner, so it’ll probably already be late. If I stay too long with you, everyone else will be angry.”

“Can I at least have a kiss?”

You sigh, smiling down at him while you brush his bangs off his forehead. “You’re drunk, sweetie. You’re not thinking clearly. I don’t want to give you a kiss, because I’m afraid it’ll progress into…something else.”

“I don’t mind if he progresses to something else…” he points out, turning his puppy dog eyes on you. “I love you. I want to show you how much I love you…”

You gentle pull away, kissing the back of his hand before setting it on his chest. “I love you, too, Beel, but I can’t. Like I said, you’re drunk right now. I wouldn’t feel right being intimate with you when you’re not completely yourself. Now, I’m going to go make dinner for your brothers, and you’re going to sleep off all that wine. When I come back to give you your dinner, if you’re no longer under the influence, then we can talk. But until then, you’ll have to settle for knowing that I care about you more than nearly anything else, and that I’m showing you that by _not_ sleeping with your right now.”

Beel moaned sadly, but didn’t continue to press. You walked towards the door, turning back to blow him a final kiss before closing the door. “Pleasant dreams, Beelzebub.”

“And you promise you’ll come back with food when I’m sober?”

You giggle. “Of course I will.” Then, you silently close the door.


	7. An Unconscious Person Cannot Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor falls asleep while the two of you are becoming intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a person is asleep or otherwise unconscious, they are unable to consent to intimate acts. No attempts should be made to perform intimate acts on them, and any consent given earlier in the encounter should be considered rescinded. If a person cannot speak and is not aware of their self and surroundings, they are unable to state what they do or do not like. You cannot and should not assume their likes and dislikes based on past experiences, as what they are and are not comfortable with can and may change from one encounter to another. If you see a friend fall unconscious unexpectedly, please seek medical attention for them first and foremost, and if someone tries to approach them while they are unable to respond, do what you can to keep away anyone with inappropriate intentions. As much as is possible, do not leave an unconscious person in an unsafe place, and try to avoid (within what is reasonable) putting yourself in situation where you may be put in unsafe situations, such as avoiding drugs or excessive alcohol consumption around strangers and always keeping your eye on your drink (or leaving it with a trusted friend when you must leave it) during social gatherings.
> 
> On a side note, some couples may have an agreement that certain acts are allowed to be performed on them by their partner while they are asleep. However, this should only be done with someone you trust and the agreement should be discussed in detail prior it occurring, to avoid misunderstandings. As always, when in doubt, always assume less consent has been given, rather than more!

You and Belphegor moan against one another’s lips, kissing intently. Your hands wander one another’s nearly nude bodies, stroking curves of muscles and flesh. You had snuck up to the attic to take a nap together, but now you were far from tired. You weren’t sure about your lover, but you felt as if you had never been more awake in your life.

“I love you, Belphie…” you murmur, trailing kisses down his neck and shoulder, then down the center of his chest. Belphie chuckles, resting a hand on the back of your neck while he leans back, enjoying the affection. Your head moves slowly lower, until your lower lip brushes against the waistband of his boxers. You suck gently on the flesh of his lower stomach, even biting it a bit to emphasize the mark that would likely be there soon. His arousal presses against you through the thin fabric, sending a thrill through your body, from your racing heart down through your stomach and between your legs, your own sex responding in turn. An excited whimper creeps out of your throat and you sit up and take hold of his underwear, giving him a lazy smile.

“Do you want me to continue, Belphie?” you ask, your fingertips already teasing his groin.

But the Avatar of Sloth does not respond. His eyes are closed, but rather than in ecstasy, he appears to have fallen asleep. The longer you listen, you even begin to hear his snoring quietly.

You laugh and crawl back up to kiss his cheek. “Belphie, did you really fall asleep on me?” you ask, wrapping your arms around him and nuzzling against his neck. He still does not reply, though. He is out like a candle in a wind storm.

You sigh and make yourself comfortable beside him. It was a bit disappointing, but it was only to be expected when you are dating a demon famous for being asleep more than he was awake and being able to fall asleep almost anywhere. For now, you would simply rest with him, and perhaps you could pick up where you left off when you were both more awake.

Some time later, you are awakened with a tender kiss. You giggle and stretch, embracing Belphie as both of you exchange sleepy smooches.

“Did you have fun?” he asks, rolling to lean over you.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you seemed to be getting pretty excited, but I fell asleep before you were finished. So, did you have fun while I was sleeping?”

“I stopped after you fell asleep,” you point out. “I didn’t feel like it was right to do stuff to you when you weren’t conscious to tell me if it was okay or not.”

“I mean, I guess that makes sense. I wouldn’t do anything to _you_ if you were too far asleep to consent. But I wouldn’t have minded. I trust you.”

You shake your head, but then give him a wide smile. “I’m glad you trust me like that, but it’s still wrong to have sex with a sleeping person.”

Belphie thinks for a moment. “What about if, when I feel myself falling asleep, I tell you what I’m okay with you doing while I’m sleeping?”

You kiss his cheek. “I guess that could work. But don’t be offended if I still decide to stop, okay? I would just feel bad if I did anything, and then you decided after you woke up that you weren’t actually comfortable with it.”

“That’s fine.” He replies with a smile. “I guess it’s better that you want to err on the side of caution than risk upsetting me. That’s one of the reasons I love you so much.”


	8. Non-sexual Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Purgatory hall to study with your angel friends and learn that Simeon has begun discussing bodily autonomy and consent with Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent does not only apply to sexual situations! It is important to understand consent in more innocent situations as well, as not everyone may be comfortable with the same level of affection as you are. Even actions such as hugging, holding hands, or kissing should be discussed ahead of time, to learn where each friend or lover's limits are when concerned with personal space. That being said, it's never too early to begin teaching children about consent! Explain to children that they should not hug or touch other people without permission, and then reinforce that lesson by not forcing them to hug relatives if they do not want to. While Aunt Betty may be a little disappointed, teaching children that their bodies are theirs to control and that no one can touch them without their permission will create a good foundation for future discussions about consent in more intimate situations when they grow older, and may also make them more likely to recognize and report when adults or older children are making them uncomfortable.
> 
> Also, I realize that Luke probably should have had the bodily autonomy conversation earlier than this. This is just an example to illustrate the point that these conversations should be had, since a lot of children don't start learning about consent until they learn about sex (if they learn about it then). Plus, Luke does seem like the kind of kid that would just run up and hug MC without warning. Maybe it only just came up now, since the Exchange Program is probably the first time in a while Luke has met new people?

You walk towards Purgatory Hall with a grin on your face. The brothers have a student council meeting, so you had gotten permission to have a study party with Solomon and the angels. In the group chat, Luke had seemed particularly excited for you to arrive, telling you all about a new brownie recipe he had learned, and he was eager for you you to try it.

As you grow nearer to the building where the other exchange students reside, a white shape starts moving towards you. You giggle and spread your arms wide, ready for your customary hug from the younger angel.

However, when Luke is a few feet from you, he slows down and walks up to you with a serious look on his face. “May I hug you?” he asks, his eyes wide.

“Of course you can,” you reply, kneeling in front of him so your heads are nearer to the same height. He smiles and wraps his arms over your shoulders. “Why did you feel the need to ask all of a sudden? You usually just go for it.”

Luke finishes embracing you, then steps away again, his serious face returning. “Simeon told me I’m supposed to ask before hugging you from now on. Because I am getting older, I’m supposed to stop acting like a child, and that means not assuming anymore that you want a hug from me just because we’re friends.”

“Ah…” you reply, starting to see what was going on.

The elder angel comes to stand beside the two of you shortly after, offering his arms for a hug of his own. “I take it Luke has told of what we were discussing?” he asks as the three of you head back towards their building.

You nod. “I take it you’re starting to talk to Luke about consent, then?”

“Yes.” Simeon explains, taking a softer tone of voice to signify to his charge that you are having an ‘adult conversation’ and that he should not eavesdrop. “He is getting older, and is quickly approaching ‘that age’ when these sorts of things are important for him to know. Obviously, I don’t believe he would ever intentionally hurt anyone, and we all know you would not likely mind Luke hugging you out of the blue, but discussing how asking for a hug respects your bodily autonomy will make it easier to discuss asking before kissing a potential paramour if and when he begins to experience feelings of romantic attraction, and will build a framework for other topics as he grows older and the importance of a proper understanding of consent become even more important.”

You nod along, then laugh under your breath. Simeon give you a look, but even he has a smile playing at his lips.

“I’m sorry. I agree, this is a very important topic, but I couldn’t help thinking how much you sound like a father right now. A good father. A better father than most humans have. It’s sweet, though. Luke is lucky to have you as a mentor.”

Simeon sighs. “Sometimes, I feel like a father to him. While Michael looks after his practical knowledge as an angel, I was charged with his everyday care and his development as a well-rounded person. In a way, I suppose I am a bit like a surrogate father to him, from a human point of view.”

“Well it’s sweet. I always like watching how you interact with him. It assures me that you would be an excellent father to our own child one day, if the opportunity arose.”

Simeon looks away, though he cannot hide that your comment brought a blush to his cheek. “Perhaps…”

You giggle again. “May I kiss you, Papa Simeon?”

“You may,” he replies, once he has composed himself. “You know that you needn’t ask. Although…now that I think about it, perhaps you should, at least for a while, to model the right behavior for Luke?”

“Of course,” you agree with a smile before you both share a quick peck on the lips, then follow Luke up the stairs towards their floor.


	9. Inequality of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbatos explains to his young master the effect his rank could potentially have on his relationship with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are rarely made up of two people of completely equal power. Often, things such as age gaps, economic inequality, or the role one holds in society can lead to one member of a relationship holding more power over another, regardless of whether they intend to do so. In most relationships, this imbalance may not play a large enough role to be relevant. However, it is still important to recognize how these power imbalances may form, and to recognize when they may form potential problems in a relationship. If one member of a relationship is significantly older, holds significant social power over the person they are dating, or is otherwise seen by the people around them or their partner as "better" or "stronger" than their partner, this can sometimes cause the other person to feel as if they must agree to what they are asked to do, even if they do not want to, because they may fear punishment for 'disobedience'. It is for this reason that relationships between professors and students, bosses and employees, or employers and hired workers are greatly discouraged, and in many cases (especially in cases where minors are concerned) are outright illegal.
> 
> As much as we all know that Diavolo would never actually hurt MC (he's such a big puppy of a prince most of the time), I still felt like the unspoken imbalance that his rank, race, and age all create needed to be addressed if I was going to write about how consent works. From behind a computer or mobile screen, it's easy to say that Dia would never actually use his power over us, if he even recognizes it exists, but were any of us in a situation like Obey Me, we would probably feel at least a little afraid to say no to anything a demon asked us to do, especially a muscular 6 foot tall member of royalty. That's not to say that, with time and proper communication, a healthy relationship could not be possible (and gods know, none of us want to actually admit how potentially unhealthy a relationship with any of the bros or background characters could be), but it's still something that it would be nice for the fandom to address amongst ourselves, considering that it can potentially color how we view other relationships with more realistic power imbalances.

Barbatos had known his young master for a long time. Even if he had not been capable of seeing all the possible timelines that the Prince and his friends might find themselves traversing, he could still tell within a moment when Diavolo was hatching a plan. And when he was risking a terrible mistake.

“It is perhaps not the best idea to proposition the young human,” the butler pointed out as he began to clear the breakfast dishes. “Especially when my Lord is hosting a party with so many important and powerful demons around you.”

Diavolo blinked, coming out of his daydream. “How did you know I was going to…?” he began, his cheeks reddening beneath his toffee skin, but then he stopped. That was a ridiculous question to ask. Instead, he redirected it to, “What do you mean by that? I only thought that I might ask them for a dance. And…maybe I would take them into one of the less used rooms to talk privately afterwards, if the time is right, but… Why is it not a good idea? I am only trying to be polite… And we are friends! I see no reason that we cannot become closer.”

Barbatos resisted a sigh, keeping his face unreadable behind his grin. The prince really was naïve sometimes… “You must be careful not to make them feel as if they have no choice in the matter. You are a large and powerful man, and you will be surrounded at the party by other demons who are just as powerful, and in many cases, equally as large. It is possible that, should you ask them for a dance, or a kiss, or to follow you to a place where the two of you can be alone, they may feel as if they must say yes, even if they do not wish to. They may worry that rejecting you will embarrass you in front of the other nobles, or worse, anger you at being told ‘no.’”

Diavolo’s eyes widened in shock, and his face grew redder. “Of course I wouldn’tt react that way! If they don’t wish to accept my advances, they can just tell me so. I would never force them to do something that may make them uncomfortable just to make myself happy.”

Barbatos clamped his teeth together for a moment. Now was not the time to nitpick his master’s carefree tendancies when a much larger conversation about his status, and how it affected his relationship with those outside his immediate social circle, was needed. “That may be so, but they may not feel that way. You are much more powerful that they are, both in terms of physical strengths, as well as political power. Besides that, Lucifer is very clear to them that they may not disappoint you. The Devildom is not a safe place for them at the best of times, so rejecting the Prince and de-facto ruler may feel akin to placing a target on their back and place at least two of their points of protection from harm at risk. Therefore, rejecting your advances may cause them to feel unsafe. Even if you do not intend to, your status by itself may cause them to feel forced to accept your every request.”

The Prince looked back sadly, and although he did his best to remain straight-faced, the hint of a pout was apparent to his long-time servant and friend. “So, I can’t have a relationship with them, just because I was born a demon prince, and they were born a human? That isn’t fair!”

His butler placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I am not saying that the two of you can _never_ be close. But, if you wish to have any chance at progressing past acquaintanceship with them, you must be careful in how you approach it. Be aware of your status over them, as well as how the location and timing of your advances may affect the tone. When possible, allow them to be the one who sets the pace, to lower the chances that they feel pressured to please you at the expense of their own comfort. Go slow. Try to approach them in a casual setting, when they feel safe and comfortable. In fact, perhaps speak to some of the brothers whom they are close with prior to proposing a romantic meeting, so that they can provide a sense of protection and can assure the human that saying no will not put them in danger. And, perhaps simply become closer friends with them before pushing for more, as that may help them realize that you are not the sort of man to be upset by rejection in the first place.”

Diavolo sighed. “So, are you saying that I can’t even dance with them tonight?”

Barbatos’s smile relaxed. There was so much more to take into consideration that they hadn’t even gotten into: the hundreds of years age difference, the fact he was not only a prince but also in charge of RAD and its students’ grades, and many other things that placed him above a simple mortal. But at the same time, Barbatos could easily find possible futures in which the Prince and his exchange student had formed a happy and healthy relationship, and more, if Diavolo is only able to play his cards right. “Of course not, my Lord. As a Prince, it is natural to ask your honored guest for a dance. But keep it to that for now. Just keep in mind that you hold authority over them, and that that authority can make consent between the two of you’re a bit more complicated than you are likely use to.”

“Alright.” Diavolo agreed. He was disappointed, but he supposed that was a small price to pay in favor of his dear friend’s happiness.


	10. Consent and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus explains to Solomon why he, under no circumstances, will allow the wizard to use a seduction spell on MC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rules concerning magic and consent are similar to the rules pertaining to drugs and alcohol. If a person does not consent to sex without magical influence, then they cannot consent when under the influence of love spells, and using any kind of magic or magic-adjacent influences in order to "lower a person's inhibitions" or convince a person to be intimate with you is a form of rape.
> 
> I realize this chapter may seem strange to some people, considering a lot of people don't consider magic to be real. This chapter is kind of personal to me, though, and the concept is actually one of the things that influenced me to make this series. I've had a lot of friends throughout my life who were wiccan and/or witches, including my ex-boyfriend. While we were together, he would regularly try to give me foods that were considered aphrodisiacs, and when I explained to him that I (as an asexual person) can't guarantee that I would ever be comfortable with sexual contact, he would talk about both getting me drunk at our wedding and casting seduction spells on me to make me more "comfortable" on our honeymoon. It made me incredibly uncomfortable, and no amount of telling him to stop would help him understand what was wrong with what he was saying. So, I very specifically wanted to make a chapter about how using magic to seduce someone is no better than using more mundane means to force someone to 'consent' to something. Even if you don't believe in magic in the real world, though, it's still a subject that needs to be discussed in terms of fiction, at least.

Asmodeus luxuriates on Solomon’s bed, stretching himself in an attempt to attract the wizard to lay with him. Solomon, however, was busy flipping through a spell book at his desk, not even sparing him long-time lover a glance.

“I just don’t understand why they don’t like me.” Solomon sighs, his eyes scanning the page before him. “We are the only two humans in the entire Devildom, and yet they would rather chase after you and your brothers. And while I do not have all of your brothers under my thumb as they do, I have more pacts than them, and could likely overpower them if I were the competitive type. Instead, I have offered them my assistance and my affection, yet they only see me as a friend and barely even acknowledge my advances. How do I impress them, Asmodeus? What, do you believe, is the secret passage into their heart?”

Asmo hums thoughtfully, and a bit bored. “There isn’t really any special way to get them to like you. We probably just got lucky, since they are living with us, so they spend more time around us and get dragged into our bullshit. Just keep inviting them to spend time with you, and make sure they are aware that you have feelings for them without being a creep, and I’m sure they’ll give you a chance eventually. If not, there’s not really much else you can do.”

“Hm…” Solomon’s finger slides across the page, carefully reading a line of handwriting. “I’m not sure I want to wait that long. However, I may have an idea…”

Asmo sits up, a bad feeling rising in his chest. “What’s your idea?”

Solomon smirks. “If I were to make a love potion, would you be willing to help me-“

“No!” Asmodeus’s mood changes quick. “You are not using a love potion on them!”

Solomon’s raises his eyebrows. “Okay. I won’t use it on them. I didn’t realize you were the jealous sort…”

“I’m not jealous. I don’t want to hear you mention using a love potion again. Those are _not_ something that _anyone_ should be using. If a person doesn’t want to sleep with you uncharmed, then any consent they give you under the effect of magic is not actual consent.”

“Says the demon who has the powers to seduce anyone he wishes in an instant…” the wizard mutters under his breath.

“Really, Solomon? You think I would use my powers to assault someone? I may be a demon, but I have _standards._ If someone doesn’t want to go to bed with me, I can find any number of demons who would not give it a second thought. I only use my seduction powers to flirt, then allow their own feelings to take over once we have made one another’s acquaintance and are comfortable with one another…”

“Is that not the same thing?”

Asmo sighs. “Think about it this way. If I went up to a cute imp who had had a bit too much to drink and ask for their number, they may be a bit confused as to why a strange number is texting them, but I did not cross any actual boundaries. I might be able to build a friendship with them by relating funny things that happened the night we met, or I may not, but they would walk away feeling relatively the same as they had before we met. If I used their drunkenness to lead them into a back room and have my way with them, however, then they would likely feel violated when they came to their senses, and would not be able to trust me at all, as they don’t know whether I might pressure them to become drunk again to take away their free will in the future. They would in no way wish for a continued relationship with me, and I would not blame them. It’s the same with magic: if you resort to using a love potion to seduce our friend, then you will not only sacrifice any past or future relationship with _them_ but I’ll stop talking to you, too, for daring to hurt my cute little honey. I don’t even care that I have a pact with you and that you are a _phenomenal_ lover. I will give you the cold shoulder if you ever try to summon me.”

“Okay, I get it. I won’t use the potion.” To prove his point, Solomon rips the page out of his spell book entirely, rather than just close it. “You’ve changed in the past hundred years.”

“And you’re as shady as ever, dear. But don’t worry, as long as you don’t do anything stupid, I’m happy to bring you into the current century. And I’ll put in a good word for you, at least, to maybe set your two us on a cute date. Just promise me you’ll behave!”


	11. Safe Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the middle of a scene with Lucifer, you reflect upon what he has taught you over the course of your relationship about the importance of using a safe word with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever exploring the world of BDSM, it is important to first agree upon a safe word. Although "stop" is enough to pause or end an encounter ordinarily, the lines can sometimes become blurry when one is involved in a dominant/submissive relationship. For this reason, members of the BDSM community use "safe words", words that would never be used in the course of the encounter accidentally, to differentiate between something said as part of a scene and an actual request to stop. Of course, there is no reason that one cannot employ safe words in more vanilla relationships, as well, if you wish to try them out! And as with normal withdrawal of consent, you can expect your partner to immediately stop what they are doing to ensure you are safe and comfortable as soon as you utter it.
> 
> As a side note, while I have an interest in BDSM (and would like to try it some day, with the help of an experienced partner), all of my knowledge so far is more theoretical in nature. I still felt it was something that should be addressed, though, considering the bad methodology used in certain well-known writing and the influence it has had on both fictional writing and on young people looking to experiment and finding themselves in bad situations when abusers take advantage of their misinformation. If anyone has more personal knowledge and wishes to help me improve the chapter, please do! (And for anyone looking to learn the basics of BDSM, there are lots of excellent online resources curated by people who are involved in it. I also, personally, found the Orias "route" of the game Cute Demon Crashers to be a good introduction to it. CDC as a whole is a great, short h-game that illustrates consent in a fun way, and I'm sure anyone reading an Obey Me fic would probably lenjoy the chance to go to bed with a hot 'cubus.)
> 
> Just to confirm the most basic aspect: A good dom/sub relationship is one where everyone involved is respected and safe, and where everything is agreed on and discussed ahead of time. Even if the sex itself is different, the same rules of consent still apply, and even scenes that involve simulated non-consent should still include a basis of good consent practices when preparing for the scene. Being a dominant does not give you the right to be abusive, and being a submissive does not mean you have no control. You always have a right to say no, and you and your partner(s) should always have good and open communication!

Your heart races as Lucifer looms over you, a riding crop gripped firmly in his hands. “You are a very naughty human…” he tells you, smirking. “You know what we do when you are naughty, do we not, my pet?”

“Yes, Master…” you stammer, kneeling on the floor of his bedroom. You are nearly bare, and your arms are tied behind your back, making you feel oh so vulnerable. “I am sorry, Master. I will not do it again, I promise.”

Lucifer sighs, taking a step closer to you. “I know you will not. Because I will make sure your do not forget our conversation. Now, stand.”

Carefully, you get to your feet and turn your back to your master without being told. You know exactly what is coming…and you can’t wait.

Lucifer might seem strict, but he has always been a careful and methodical dominant and lover. You had been a bit nervous when he had first offered to try some BDSM with you, but he made sure to reassure you during every step, and reminded you that you could stop at any time if it became uncomfortable or frightening. You began with simple things: light bondage, temperature play, some mild degradation mixed in with normal dirty talk to let you dip your feet in the proverbial waters before trying anything more intense. And, surprisingly, you realized you liked it. You quickly started asking to try new things with him, both to please your master and yourself.

The most important part of your dom/sub relationship, though, was that he sat you down before starting every scene to remind you about your safe word. “If ever you are not enjoying yourself, or if you simply need to take a break or change your position to feel more comfortable, do not hesitate to stop me. I may play the role of the Master, but you are ultimately the one in charge. Every bit of pain I cause you is to make your pleasure feel that much better. I do not want to cause you real harm, either physically or mentally. If every you are uncomfortable, or frightened, or simply not in the mood to continue, just say your safe word, and I will stop the scene immediately to comfort you and make everything feel good again. I love you, and I want this to be as pleasurable for both of us as possible.”

You had decided what word you would use together. “Red”, he explained, was common, but any word that would not come up naturally during an encounter would work. And it could not simply be “stop”, as it was more common than one might expect to tell a partner to stop in the heat of the moment when you actually wanted them to continue. It had sounded odd at first, but the more your thought about it, the more it made sense in non-sexual settings as well, such as when you were being tickled or were in the midst of a pillow fight. You thought hard about what words might work, and offered a few suggestions, but were often met with a knowing grin as Lucifer informed you that such words could very easily come up eventually, depending on what sorts of scenes you decided to try out. You discussed various options, looking for one which you were fairly sure would not be said accidentally, but at the same time, one which would be easy to remember at a moment’s notice. Finally, you settled on “piano”, since you associated it with him, and you both doubted you would ever have sex in the music room or anywhere near an actual piano. “If you ever wish to, however, you may change it. Just tell me, and we can discuss what your new safe word will be.”

Fortunately, you had no need for it tonight. You were lying on the bed now, panting, bruised, and in need of a bath, but you were smiling. You had enjoyed yourself, and as Lucifer smiled tenderly down at you, untying the scarf from around your arms and carefully moving you to a more comfortable position, you could see in his eyes that he had, too.

Lucifer wrapped you up in his blanket, then settled in beside you, wrapping his arms around you. “How are you feeling, my love?” he asked, giving you a kiss on the forehead. Now that your fun was over, he had moved onto the next, very important, stage of the encounter: aftercare.

“I feel alright,” you rasp out, your throat tired from the myriad of noises you had used to express your pleasure and sweet pain. “Still a little wound up. Not all the adrenaline is out yet.”

He chuckled, pressing a bottle of water to your lips to urge you to drink. “Yes, I can feel you shaking. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, however. If there anything specific you need from me right now?”

You shake your head. “Just hold me. I want a bath later, but I don’t trust myself to walk yet. Let’s just cuddle for now.”

“Very well,” he agrees, making himself comfortable and bundling you against his chest. Once you have swallowed half of your water, he also places a wrapped square of chocolate in your palm. “Tell me if you need more,” he reminds you, knowing you might not realize how hungry you really are until after you have had the chance to calm down. As you nibble on it, he trails kisses over your forehead and cheeks, reminding you how much he cares about you and would never wish to cause you harm that you did not enjoy.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me,” you sigh, nestling into the cocoon of blankets. You are starting to feel like you need a nap before you take a bath.

“Of course, darling. You are precious to me, and no matter what I may say or what we may do for pleasure, I want to make sure that you never forget that, and that at the end of the night, you always know that you are safe.”


	12. Breaches of Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mammon get hot and heavy after a date, but you are quick to remind him that you only agreed to sex if he used protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if you consent to sex, any intentional breaking of agreements negate that consent. This can include refusing to use protection, lying about the use of contraceptive, puncturing or otherwise interfering with the effectiveness of the contraceptive being used, lying about one's STI status, or any other situation in which dishonesty is used to get someone into bed when they know they would otherwise be refused. You should be able to trust your partner, and discovering that they were knowingly dishonest with you can be emotionally harmful to the person who was lied to and to the relationship as a whole, even if no other lasting damage (pregnancy, spreading of disease, etc.) hast been done. In many cases, this deception can have legal repercussions, but even if cases where legal action cannot be or is not taken for one reason or another, no one should want to or feel entitled to hurting or lying to their lover.
> 
> On a related note, always discuss the use of contraception with your partner prior to sex, and make sure you both agree to the presence and level of protection you will be using. Although not 100%, condoms are one of the best and easiest ways to prevent pregnancy and transmission of disease when used correctly, and there are also many other options of contraception that you can explore depending on your own needs and preferences. If you and a partner _are_ planning to have unprotected sex, whether you are trying to have a baby or you are just making an informed decision to accept any risk that may or may not be associated with doing so, it is also important to confirm that neither of you are at risk of transmitting an STI or other genital-based infection. No matter what decision you make in regards to protection, the most important things is always that you are both/all making an informed decision and are making sure to share all relevant information while making it.

You and Mammon walk back toward the House of Lamentation hand in hand. He had just taken you on a very lovely date, and even paid the bill in full without any issues. You were very proud of him.

"Hey..." he murmurs as you walk through town. His cheeks are flushed, and he doesn't seem to be able to meet your eye. Your stomach flutters with excitement, already predicting what he's about to ask. "When we get home...ya wanna come back to my room so we can continue the date there?"

You can't help but grin. "I would love to. You remembered to buy condoms, right?"

"A' course I bought condoms!" he replies, a bit too loud. He cringes slightly, face beet red. "Yeah, I have 'em..." he repeats quieter. "They were one a' the first things I bought while I was gettin' ready for today."

"Good," you say, holding back a laugh. "Because as much as I love you, I only want to have sex if we're being safe."

Once his bedroom door closes behind you, though, things start to go very quickly. One moment, you're kissing at the top of his stairs, and it seems like the very next moment he has you pinned naked to his couch, moans already rising in his throat as he presses against you.

"Mammon..." you whispered, pushing through your haze to make good on your earlier statement. He only sighs desirously, though, misinterpreting your intentions. You repeat his name more forcefully this time, gently pressing him away to be sure he gets the picture.

"Huh?" He looks at you with hazy eyes, still not quite registering what you want.

"Mammon...the condom?" you remind him with an amused smile.

Mammon frowns. "Can't we jus' keep goin'? We're already practically doin' it, an'-"

"No," you cut him off. "I only consented to having sex if we used protection. So either go get it, or I'm leaving."

He looks away, embarrassed. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry I forgot..."

"It's okay, sweetie. Just don't forget again." You understood how difficult it was to stop in the middle, but a deal was a deal, and at least one of you had to be the responsible one in the relationship.

Mammon pads over to the nightstand and returns to your side with the little foil packet in his hand. You watch him open it, and even help him to put it on with his fumbling fingers.

"Everything good now?" he asks hopefully.

"Everything's perfect now," you assure him before pulling him down into your arms.


	13. Clothing is Not Consent!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi go to a convention together, and another patron get a little too close to you while you are alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What someone is wearing is not a reflection of their desire for sex. If someone is wearing a short skirt or a sexy cosplay, they are still entitled to the same right to refusal as someone wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. No matter how attractive you find a person or what sorts of feelings their clothing may elicit in you, you never have a right to touch, hug, or do any other intimate action with someone without their expressed permission. While it is true that many cosplayers may be happy to take a photo with you or even give you a hug if you ask nicely, not every one will be comfortable with that sort of intimacy with a stranger, and even those who are deserve to be given the opportunity to accept your request, rather than just having you throw your arms around them unannounced. And a for the people who still think that a girl (or a boy or nonbinary person) wearing a short skirt and tank top is an invitation to be assaulted...it was a gross assertion when the first person said it, and the fact it is still something that people believe and debate about in 2021 is disgusting. Everyone repeat after me: Clothing is not consent! Cosplay is not consent! Only expressed consent is consent! No one has a right to hurt you for simply wearing clothing that makes you happy, and anyone who tries to deserves to be behind bars.

The sounds of the hall surround you. When Levi asked you to come to an anime convention with him, you had been a bit nervous, unsure how conventions in the Devildom may differ from those you had been to in your own realm. Now that you were here, though, your heart raced with excitement. There was just so much to look at, from merchandise and handmade goods to amazing cosplayers whose costumes made you wonder if the two of you had maybe stepped into a fantasy world without realizing.

Of course, your own outfits weren’t anything to scoff at, either. You knew Levi was good at sewing and had cosplayed many times before, but you had still been shocked when he had revealed the outfits you would be wearing on the day of the event. Before you even put it on, you already knew you would look just like the characters from your favorite adventure anime this season. You had been counting down the days until the convention, eager to show off your sweet otaku companion’s handiwork.

You glance over at Leviathan and give him a smile. He looks amazing in his witch’s robe and headpiece, and from the look on his face, you can tell his cosplay is giving him a spark of confidence that he doesn’t usually possess when you’re just hanging out together around the house or academy. Your outfit shows a bit more skin, but you don’t mind. The warrior was a fascinating character who had a lot of chemistry with the witch, and Levi had taken care to make the outfit as comfortable for you as possible, even offering to sacrifice a bit of accuracy if there were any aspects of the outfit that were still too revealing for you. Even if you were getting a few looks from the other cosplayers, though, you felt happy in the outfit he had created for you, and you were sure your combined excitement showed in every photo the other convention-goers took of you together.

Levi grins back and squeezes your hand. “I’m going to go get a snack before the Q and A with Ruri’s voice actress. Do you want anything?”

“Just a bottle of juice will be fine. My stomach’s flip flopping so much, I’m not sure I could keep anything solid down right now!”

He laughs and gives you a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll get you a bag of chips in case you get hungry later. Now stay right here and save our spot in line! I’ll only be gone a few minutes!”

You make yourself comfortable against the wall outside the room and pull out your DDD. A shadow passes over you, but you ignore it at first, assuming it’s just another person getting in line for the same panel. When the shadow does not move, however, you glance up.

“Hey.” A tall male demon stands in front of you, much too close for comfort. “Your Rowen cosplay is pretty hot. Did you make it yourself?”

“No, actually… My friend made it. He’s actually just going to get food for us, if you want to ask him anything-“

“Actually, I wanted to get a picture with you.”

You give him a shy smile, glancing around in search of a way to put a little distance between you. “That’s kind of a little difficult right now. If you want, though, my _boy_ friend and I would be happy to pose for a picture for you inside the presentation room. I just don’t want to lose our place in line.”

“I don’t really have time to wait. I’m meeting a group of friends soon. I just want to take a quick picture with you, to show them how sexy you look. They’ll all be jealous that they didn’t see you first.”

“I don’t…”

Without letting you finish your reply, he squeezes into line next to you, much to the displeasure of the people behind you. You look at him in shock as he reaches a hand behind your back and holds his phone up for a selfie.

“Come on, gorgeous. Smile!” he laughs.

And then you feel his hand travel up the back of your leg and firmly grip your ass.

You gasp and turn on him, preparing to slap him, but he blocks your arm with his and pulls you close to him. You can feel his hot breath on your face.

“So anyway, my friends and I were thinking about going out for a few drinks tonight after the rave. Did you want to come along, and maybe I can take you back to my room after?”

“No. I already have plans,” you say firmly. You and Levi _were_ planning to attend the rave together tonight, but you weren’t going to let this creep know that. And there was no way in the three realms you were going _anywhere_ alone with some guy you had just met afterwards, regardless of what other plans you might have had.

“Aw, that’s too bad. I really thought we could-“

Now it’s his turn to be interrupted. A slender hand grips the wrist he used to block your earlier strike and yanks him violently out of the line.

“They said _no._ ” Levi states, a dark aura radiating off of him. The fact he hadn’t shifted into his demon form yet was likely a miracle. “They don’t want anything to do with a creep like you, so get your grimy hand off of them, or I’m going to make it so you can’t go groping cosplayers without permission ever again.”

The man frowns and looks over Levi’s costume, his mouth curling as he formulates a reply. Once he arrives on Levi’s face, though, his expression turns to one of fear. “O-oh! I didn’t realize they were friends with someone of your status, Admiral! I’ll-“

“The fact they’re my friend shouldn’t change how you treat someone! I expect my fellow otaku to conduct themselves just as honorably as I would my officers, and a pervert like you gives a bad name to anime fans everywhere! Now leave us alone. And if I catch you putting your hand on any other cosplayers without permission, I’m going to break them. Understand?”

The creep nods and scrambles away.

“Levi!” you exclaim, staring at your friend in amazement. “That was-“

Levi throws his arms around you, and you can feel him shaking all over. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” he asked, his voice quivering. “I’m so glad he left when I started yelling at him. I don’t know if I would have been strong enough to actually fight him.”

You smile into his shoulder and rub your hands over his back. “I’m fine. He was just being an average-level creep. Nothing that I didn’t kind of expect while wearing this costume. I’m so thankful for your help, though! I’ve never seen you stand up for yourself like that, so the fact you were standing up for me made me feel really loved…”

“Of course I stood up for you! I’m not letting anyone hurt my best friend.” he replies, pulling away to look at you with eyes filled with tears. “And…I do love you. That’s why I wanted to protect you, even though I was terrified.”

“Well, you did great,” you assure him, giving him a little kiss in thanks. “I wish more otaku were as kind and brave as you, so that we could make sure that fewer acted like assholes like him.”

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, requests for topics that you feel need addressed, as well as any advise on improving the existing chapters, are always welcome.
> 
> Also, a reminder that any instance where proper consent is not observed is rape or assault, and that it is never the fault of the person being assaulted and always the fault of the person performing the assault. If you are in a situation where you are not sure your partner is able to give consent, it is better to not have sex at all than take the risk. If you feel you may have been assaulted, please call your local authorities or the and/or a rape and assault hotline. The following link contains multiple hotlines and other resources for those in the US:  
> https://www.healthline.com/health/sexual-assault-resource-guide
> 
> For general information, please visit consentiseverything.com.


End file.
